I'm a Mage, not a Witch!
by faiiiry-prxncess
Summary: Lucy is sent to the Soul Eater world after a fight with a dark mage. Apparently, she has been there before. Fairy Tail isn't doing well with this new information. And bad summaries ftw. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's another story. The pairings will be decided in later chapters, but feel free to leave who you want it to be in the reviews. I was thinking that it would either be Lucy with Soul or Black Star. Anyways enjoy the chapter. **

**I'm a Mage, not a Witch!**

**Chapter 1**

Lucy was on her way back from a mission she recently di by herself. Her rent was due and she only needed a little bit more jewels, so she took a job that involved her moving boxes for a supply store. She didn't want to be an inconvenience to her team since it was such a simple job. There had been a lot of boxes to move so she had been in the town for a couple.

She was, however, glad that she could ride the train in peace and not have a dragon slayer throwing up every 5 minutes. Lucy did feel a little bad about not bringing her team with her, but there would be plenty more jobs to go on with her team when she got back.

Lucy was just about to relax with Plue in her arms when the train was stopped. She sent Plue back to the Spirit World and look out the window just to notice that they weren't at a train station yet. _Weird_, Lucy thought. A few moments later she heard screams coming from the cab in front of her. She hopped of her seat and ran to the noise. When she arrived she saw a dark mage hijacking the train.

"Stop right there!" Lucy screamed at the mage. The mage then looked up and just smirked at Lucy. He had dark red hair, vibrant blue eyes, and wore dark pants and t-shirt. He adorned a black cape that covered most of his body except his head.

"And what if I don't?" He asked smugly. Lucy ran up to him and gave him a Lucy Kick. He flew out the window into the forest next to the tracks.

"I want you to get everyone to a safe distance away from the battle," she said to the conductor of the train. The conductor told everyone evacuate from the train. Lucy nodded and ran out to the mage that was still recovering from her kick.

**[A/N: the mage will have Zero's magic but he is an OC (I'm not that creative to make up magic)]**

"Dark Capriccio," the mage said. A beam of light came out and around it swirled a beam of blue. Lucy jumped out of the way, but it still hit her leg leaving a few cuts and a burn. Lucy groaned in pain when she heard another familiar voice.

"Ice Make: Eagles," the voice said, Lucy turned and saw Lyon standing there with his ice eagles coming out of his hand. He then ran to Lucy to help her up.

"Lucy are you okay?" He asked lifting her up. She couldn't put any pressure on her leg because of her burn. She took out her keys and called upon one of her spirits.

"Open the Gate of the Lion: Loke!" Lucy shouted. Like came out and immediately went to work. With Loke and Lyon both attacking the mage, Lucy looked back at train to see that everyone was out. She grabbed her whip and started making her way to the battle. She started attacking the mage while balancing on one foot.

The battle went on for a good 20 minutes. The mage laid on the ground and he appeared to be knocked out. Loke had gone back to the spirit world and Lyon was going up to Lucy to help her stand.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you out here without your team?" Lyon asked steadying Lucy on a tree.

"Well, I only needed a little money for rent and so I took a simple mission on moving boxes for the money. I didn't think that they would want to go. And I also wanted all of the reward money," Lucy said wincing at the slight pain in her leg.

Lyon nodded understanding her reasoning. Team Natsu did have a reputation on destroying things. While Lyon had his back turned to the mage, the mage started mumbling a spell and getting up.

"In a world where magic is evil, and people are weapons, you will meet you end," he said lifting his hand and shooting a ray of magic toward the two near the tree. Lucy saw the magic and forced herself to get in front of Lyon and take the hit directly. She screamed in pain as her body started to glow and fade away.

"Lucy!" Lyon shouted. He stalked up to the mage and hit him in the face. "Where did Lucy go!?" he demanded. The mage just laughed and fell unconscious. Lyon shouted in frustration and froze the mages hands and feet. He hoisted the mage over his shoulder and made the long trek back to Magnolia.

Maka and Black Star were training in the forest with their weapons behind the DWMA when they heard a girl scream. They immediately followed the sound to the very back of the forest. When they arrived they saw a blonde girl lying on the ground with her leg cut and burned, and her clothes all torn up. Soul and Tsubaki changed back into their human forms and they all stared at the girl in in the ground.

Maka being the responsible person she is went up to the girl and looked at her wounds. When she got there she saw the girl stir in her sleep and scream out in pain again. Maka tried to get the girl to stop.

The blonde, Lucy, had tears coming out of her eyes as she opened them and saw 4 people she didn't recognize looking at her. She sat up and backed up to a tree looking back at the people. She winced as she tried to stand but her bad leg collapsed under her and Lucy let out a small whimper and a few harsh breaths trying to ease the pain with her eyes closed tightly.

"Hey, calm down," Maka said, "We're not going to hurt you." Her voice was soothing and Lucy looked at her still breathing harshly. "My name's Maka, and these are my friends. Soul is the one with the white hair. Black Star has the blue hair. And the other girl is Tsubaki." She paused as Lucy processed the information. "Your leg looks pretty bad there, why don't we take you to the infirmary and get it cleaned."

Lucy nodded her head while she a mumbled a "Yeah" and she tried to stand again, but when she went to get up she was falling again. _I guess that was a pretty powerful hit_, Lucy thought. She was on her way down when she felt a pair of arms catching her. She looked up and saw Maka holding her upright. She mumbled a "Thanks," and grabbed Maka's arms to steady herself further.

"Soul come here and carry her," Maka said to Soul as she was supporting the blonde. He walked over and was about to pick her up when she protested.

"No, its fine I can walk," Lucy said weakly. "I've had worse." All the others looked at her like she is crazy. Lucy went to take a step with her good leg and was fine, but when she took a step with her bad one she cried out in pain once more and gripped onto Maka harder so she couldn't fall. At that point Soul came over and picked her up bridal style. Lucy bit her lip at the pain that coursed through her leg. Tears started to come out of her eyes once again.

They started making their way back to DWMA, and every couple feet Lucy would feel a sharp pain in her leg and grab hold of Soul's jacket tighter. She would then apologize let go of his jacket. And every time he would say that it was nothing.

Soul would look at the beauty in his arms and try to be as careful as possible to try not to hurt her. With the tears running down her face you would think that she would be screaming out in pain every 5 seconds, but Lucy was strong and kept her silent screams to herself.

They got up the stairs to the DWMA and went as fast as they could to the infirmary. As they were making their way to the infirmary, other students would look at them in confusion. Some of the guys would get nosebleeds by looking at Lucy, and they would get a swift Maka Chop to the head. They finally made it to their destination, Soul placed Lucy down on the bed and she finally let out a small noise.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "That hurt like a motherfucker," she chuckled and Soul along with her.

"Yeah sorry," Soul said as he stood up l rubbing the back of his head. "You're not from here are you?" He asked looking at the blonde in the bed.

"Where is here, and how did you know?" Lucy asked looking around the room. Maka had went to go get Nygus.

"Well, first you said 'Oh my God' and people hear say Death instead of God. And you are in the DWMA in Death City. Where are you from?" Soul asked.

"I'm from Magnolia in Fiore." Lucy said.

"How did you end up here? And with that gnarly burn?" Soul said pointing at Lucy's messed leg.

She was about to reply when Maka came in with Nygus and Professor Stein. They surrounded Lucy and she became uncomfortable a little.

"What's your name?" Professor Stein asked. "I've surely never seen you here before."

"That's because I've never been here before. I didn't even know this place existed. But my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," she said sticking out her hand. Everyone proceeded to shake it and introduce themselves.

"What do you mean, you didn't know this place existed?" Stein asked cranking the screw in his head. All the people expected Lucy to be grossed out, but she was just sitting there as normal a person can be.

"I came from Fiore. I was riding a train back to my guild when the train was attacked by a dark mage, that's how I got this," she said pointing to her leg, "and when my friend and I thought the mage was out, he shot out a spell and I pushed my friend out of the way and got hit. I felt an enormous amount of pain, then blacked out, and when I came to I was surrounded by you guys." Lucy finished her story and looked around at the people. They all looked at her with wide eyes.

They all got into an offensive position. The weapons transformed and went to their respective meisters. Soul with Maka, and Tsubaki with Black Star. Lucy went to reach for her keys when she spoke.

"What are you guys doing? Did I say something?" She asked gripping her keys so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"YOU'RE A WITCH!?" They all said in unison.

**A/N: Well there's the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! It was a little longer than I wanted it to be, but oh well. ****¯\\_(****ツ****)_/¯**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the last chapter! Here's the next one. I do not own either Fairy Tail or Soul Eater.**

**Chapter 2**

"YOU'RE A WITCH!?" They all said in unison.

"HEY!" Lucy retorted, "First of all, I take offense to that, and second, I still have a major headache and your yelling is not helping." She was still gripping her keys like a mad man. "I'm a mage, _not_ a witch," Lucy said as she looked at everyone in the eye.

Black Star put Tsubaki next to Lucy's throat, and Lucy's breath hitched. They looked in each other's eyes, neither breaking the eye contact. Black Star's eyes looked like they belonged to a predator getting ready to attack its prey, while Lucy's, even though terrified at the moment, held determination, not a shimmer of fear in them since she had been in worse situations.

While they held their staring contest Maka looked at Lucy's soul, and she was taken back at what she saw. She saw that Lucy's soul was that not of a witch's, but a normal soul like anyone else. Maka looked at Professor Stein not sure what to do or what to make of the situation. He looked at her and nodded his head, telling her that he had seen the soul. Maka nodded back then proceeded to lower Soul. She went up to Black Star and put a hand on his shoulder. Both Lucy and Black Star looked at her.

"Maka what are you doing?" Soul asked as she lowered him.

"Black Star," she said softly, "put Tsubaki down."

"What? Why?" Black Star responded, looking at Maka and then back at Lucy. "She's a witch, why should I stop," he said, then started pushing the ninja sword into Lucy's throat. Lucy winced slightly at the pain but still kept her composure. Professor Stein had seen her make this movement, and was surproised that she didn't break down yet. He then started to twist his screw.

"She's not a witch Black Star," Maka said looking at Lucy. "She doesn't have the soul of a witch." Lucy was still getting annoyed at the fact that she was getting called a witch.

Black Star locked gazes with Maka, trying to find out if she was lying. He didn't find anything. He then looked at the Professor, and he just looked at Black Star with the same look Maka did. He looked back at Lucy; she still had the determined look in her eyes even though she was in immense pain. Black Star sighed and dropped his hand. Tsubaki and Soul changed out of their weapon forms.

Lucy still held their gazes, but put her hands against her throat. She removed them and saw that there was blood on them. She sighed and looked at everyone in the room.

"Um, can I have a bandage or something?" She asked glancing at everybody in the room. Nygus snapped out of her daze and rushed to get the bandages. She came back and then started to wrap Lucy's neck.

"Thank you," Lucy said to Nygus when the wrapping was done.

"Yeah, no problem, but you shouldn't put any strain into it," Nygus replied. Lucy nodded in understanding.

"If you're not a witch,…then what are you?" Soul asked. Lucy turned to look at him, slightly cringing at the pain.

"Well," she started, "I'm a mage. Which is the equivalent of a witch, I guess, but where I come from, in Fiore, the term witch is an insult."

"So you are a witch!" Black Star yelled pointing at Lucy. Lucy held her head to ease the pain of it.

"Are you okay?" Maka asked going over to Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled at Maka, and then turned to Black Star hardening her gaze. She was about to retort, but Soul beat her to it.

"Did you not listen to her?" He asked turning towards Black Star. "She just said that she is a mage, not a witch." He turned toward her and smiled, one that which she gladly returned.

"I think I vaguely know what is going on here," Stein decided to chime in.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Well from her story," Stein started, "she said that she was fighting another mage, got hit with something, and got sent here. I believe that she is from another world, a dimension of some sort. Maybe Lord Death might have more knowledge on this than I do." He started twisting the screw.

"Then, let's go talk to Lord Death," Lucy said as she tried to get up, only to fall again. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see that Black Star had wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her.

"Thanks, I guess I have to be careful," she said rubbing the back of her neck after he set her upright.

"Yeah," Black Star said. They stood in silence when Lucy spoke up again.

"Well can we go?" She asked. They all looked to the Professor and he nodded.

"Good, oh, and do you guys happen to have anything I can use for my leg? Like crutches or at least a cane?" She asked pointing to her leg.

"Uh, I think so let me check," Nygus said, and then left the room to go and grab something.

Lucy sat back on the bed, ignoring the pain in her leg, and began fiddling with her keys. Loke's key was shining brightly and she just told him that she was fine.

"What are those?" Tsubaki asked.

"They're Celestial spirit keys. I'm a Celestial Spirit mage back in my world," Lucy replied. "Do you want to see how they work?" They all nodded hesitantly. "Don't worry this won't happen," she pointed to her leg, "and I'll just summon one of my silver keys, which aren't as powerful as the gold ones." She smiled up at them, and went to find Plue's key.

"Okay, ready?" She asked, and they nodded yes more excitedly than last time. "Okay, Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee! Nikora!" Lucy shouted. Plue then popped up with a cloud of gold dust, and then hugged Lucy.

"Puu-puunn," Plue said. Lucy just giggled.

"Yeah I know you were worried Plue, but look I'm fine," she said.

Everyone was looking at Plue and then back at Lucy. She looked at them and mentally slapped herself.

"Oh yeah, this is my celestial spirit Nikora, or as I call him Plue," Lucy said while turning the snowman around. Plue then went up to Black Star and started to pummel him, though not that hard.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked Plue. Lucy just started to laugh, and everyone laughed with her.

"He kinda saw that you held that knife to my neck, and yeah…" Lucy said while leaning over to pick up Plue. "Okay Plue, that's enough I think he's learned his lesson."

"Aww, he's so cute," Tsubaki said petting Plue on the head.

While everyone was messing around with Plue, Nygus entered the room with a couple of different canes, ranging from different sizes. Lucy sent Plue back, and picked out a cane. They all went on their way to see Lord Death.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter! I should say that everyone in the fanfiction is around the same age, so everyone is in the range of 17-19 years of age. Also, this is not going to follow the timeline in the manga/anime since I do not have abundant knowledge on either of these, so I am kind of making up my own story line (I hope that makes sense). This all probably should have gone in the first chapter, but, hey, better late than never. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

Maka, Black Star, their partners, Stein and Lucy were walking…well Lucy was hobbling…down the hallway of the school to the Death Room. Lucy seemed to be deep in thought as she was struggling to keep up. Soul noticed her pace and slowed down to walk with her.

"Hey," he said, "You okay?" Lucy looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah," she replied, "As weird as it may seem, I've worse injuries than this."

"You already said that," Soul responded shaking his head, "What I meant was, that you looked a little troubled and deep in thought."

"Oh, it's just that I have a feeling of nostalgia here, but I don't know why," Lucy said shaking her head of the thought.

The short lived conversation ended and they were half way to the Death Room. It wasn't an awkward silence, just not a comfortable one. So, Soul continued the conversation.

"You said that you have had worse injuries," he started, "But I still don't know what's worse that." He gestured to her leg that had the burn marks and scrathes.

She was about to respond, but was cut off when Maka signaled that they were at the entrance.

"Were here," she said. She looked back to see that Lucy and Soul were making their way slowly toward them.

Once they got there, Maka opened the door and started down yet another corridor. Lucy groaned internally because her leg was killing her and all she wanted to do was call Virgo out so she can get her leg healed.

They all reached the end of the corridor, and came into a big room with a bunch of cross looking gravestones and a mirror in the middle. In front of the mirror was a man covered in black and a comical skull mask. He was talking to a man in a suit with red hair. They both heard the approaching footsteps and turned to see the oncoming group.

"Why hello everybody," Death said, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Shinigami-sama," Maka said, "Well, we were out training in the woods behind the school and heard a scream. We followed it and found Lucy here," she pointed to Lucy, who waved timidly at Lord Death. "She had this burn on her, so we took her to the infirmary to get her checked out. She told us what happened, and, well," Maka hesitated, "she's a witch...MAGE I meant mage," she corrected herself waving her hands in Lucy direction when Lucy gave her a look.

Though he had his mask on you can see the shock on his face, and you could also see the shock on Spirit's face. They weren't in shock on the same thing, however.

"Lucy," Death started. "As in Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked looking at the blonde mage. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah," she replied hesitantly, "How do you know my name?" She wasn't paying attention and put pressure on her leg which made her stumble and almost fall, but Soul had steadied her. She mumbled a thanks and stood back straight again.

"Lord Death how do you know this witch?" Spirit asked, no matter how attractive he found Lucy she was still a threat. Lucy glared at him and went to take a step forward, but yet again her leg had stopped her.

"I'm a mage, NOT a witch! How many time am I going to have to say it?!" Lucy raised her voice. Lucy was having a hard time to keep herself steady, and she didn't need people insulting her at the same time.

"Is there a difference?" Spirit asked, changing his arm into a scythe and taking a step forward. All of a sudden a book came out of nowhere and Maka yelled.

"MAKA-CHOP! She is not a threat, so back off!"

Spirit fell to the ground with a little blood trickling down his forehead.

Lucy chuckled, "Hey awesome throw there!" She gave Maka a high five and they laughed together. Lucy was still a little wobbly on her leg, and the pain was getting worse the longer she stood up.

"Excuse me," she said, "Can I have a chair please? My leg is in some pain right now."

Lord Death nodded and told Spirit, who was woken up, to go get a chair for Lucy. He came back a few minutes later and gave her the chair, but of course without flirting first. Lucy saw her keys, well Loke's key, get brighter.

"You should stop," Lucy told Spirit, "Before one of my spirits comes out."

"Is that a threat?" Spirit asked, getting ready to change his arm again. He was stopped by Lord Death.

"That's enough Spirit," he said, "I don't want you to harm Lucy." Spirit reluctantly pulled away from Lucy who was still sitting on the chair.

"My question still hasn't been answered," Lucy said to get everyone's attention. "How do you know me?"

"Simple," Death replied, looking at Lucy. "I knew your mother?"

Lucy eyes widened as she stuttered a reply. "M-my mother?"

**A/N: And there's Chapter 3! Hope you guys liked it. This is a shorter chapter because it was kind of a filler chapter if you want to think about it that way. Sorry if it wasn't exciting as the others. Leave a review on opinion. I'll try to update soon, since I am on spring break. 'Till next time! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I could say it was writer's block, but I was just really lazy. Sorry. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"M-my mother?"

Lucy was in utter shock. How could they know her mother, she died 11 years ago; well, 18 if you count the Tenrou incident.

"How did you know her?" Lucy asked, beginning to be curious.

"She use to work here. Your mother worked in the infirmary with Nygus, and her spirits would help around the school," Lord Death stated, and in a matter-of-fact tone too. "She would bring you in all the time, you would play with Kid all the time."

"B-but how is that possible," Lucy stuttered out, "She died years ago. How could she have worked here? And there is no way that I would have been here; I lived in Magnolia as long as I have known."

"And how long is that?" Stein asked.

"I don't know. Like since I was four, I think, but before that…before that I don't know," Lucy started strong, but ended quietly, as she had figured it could be possible.

"You were four, the last time I saw you. That was only 18 days ago," said Lord Death. The room went silent as all of them absorbed the information.

"No," Lucy gasped, breaking the silence, "I-if you haven't seen me in 18 days, and m-mom died around that time ago, then that means…" Lucy brought her hand up to her mouth, "I have been in this type of situation before—a couple times actually—I think a day here, i-is a year in Magnolia." She spoke at barely a whisper, trying to hold back the tears.

"That would make sense," Lord Death stated solemnly, "Tell me Lucy, how did your mother die?"

"She, uhm, she got really sick, why?" Lucy said, and then asked. She had composed herself the best she could. She could fathom that right now, she had been missing weeks, hell, maybe months, and Fairy Tail had no idea where she was.

"Well," started Lord Death, "When on the day that your last day I saw Layla left, a witch attacked. She wasn't very powerful, but she was still tough to beat. Layla and her spirits were helping attack her, when the witch saw you. You were standing at the entrance to the school. Your mother ran to your aid, and then started to glow. The witch launched an attack on you two, but before it could hit, you guys disappeared. We didn't know what happened, but I'm guessing that your mother used her magic to get you away."

Lucy sat there, absorbing all the information before she spoke, "That could be why she wasn't getting better," she finally said. "Do you mind if I summon one of my spirits to clarify that that was the reason?"

"Not at all," Lord Death said, as he clapped his hands together.

"Okay," she grabbed Capricorn; thinking that he was one of the spirits Mother had already, "Open! Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" There was a bell sound, and after the smoke cleared, Capricorn stood there with his suit and glasses.

"Hello Miss Lucy," he addressed her, then turned his attention to Lord Death, "And hello Lord Death, long time no see."

"Well for you yes," Lord Death said.

"Uh, Capricorn, you heard the conversation we had, yeah?" Lucy asked him. Capricorn turned around and gave her a little frown. Now she didn't want to know his answer.

"Yes," he paused, "And what Death-sama has said is all true, I'm sorry Miss Lucy," he bowed his head. He then he noticed her leg, "Why don't you let Virgo look at that?"

"Yeah," she breathed out. Capricorn was dismissed and replaced with Virgo. Lucy got her leg fixed up and stood up. She handed the cane to Stein, and returned her attention to Lord Death.

"So, what now?" She asked.

"I'm not sure myself, but we'll figure it out."

Lucy sweat dropped_. I hope you guys aren't worrying too much_, she thought looking at her guild mark.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter. It was short, I didn't know what to finish it with, sorry. So, BYE! Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, then there would be soooo much Kima. Soooo much. Review please! 3**


	5. Author's Note

Hi Guys! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I was having problems with my email. I also had a school project that I had to do, and that took a couple of days. But I promise that in a couple of days that I will have the next chapter up! So yeah, sorry again...forgive me? No, okay...well, bye!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, so sorry. I have just been really busy and couldn't think of a way to continue the story, so apologies if it is really short and really bad. This chapter will be what is and has been happening at the Fairy Tail guild while Lucy was and is gone. And if you dudes are confused on the whole time thing its that 1 day in Earthland is 1 year in the Soul Eater world. I hope that made sense. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

20 min after Lucy's disapperance

The Fairy Tail guild, unknown of what happened to Lucy, was as lively as ever. There was drinking, yelling, and fighting. Everyone was having a good time, except one particular mage. He was sitting in the corner of the guild watching the door, like he has been for the last 10 min. Lucy was suppose to arrive in those last ten minutes, and he was starting to worry. He tried telling himself all these reasons that she was late, like maybe the train got delayed, or maybe the mission took longer than usual. But somewhere deep down, he knew something was wrong; she would have used her lacrima to tell them that sort of stuff right...right? The male mage decided to check with Mira to make sure that he had the right information.

"Hey Mira," he said, "Where was Luce's mission again? Because she was suppose to be here by now and I'm starting to worry."

"Lucy's mission was in..." she trailed off as she looked at the log book "Her mission was in Carnelian. I'm pretty sure she will show up here any moment, the train could have gotten delayed. She's fine Gray, no need to worry."

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all," Gray responded, rubbing a hand over his face. He sighed and slumped down into one of the stools at the bar. He heard Mira giggling, so he looked at her to see that she had a hand over her mouth to stop laughing.

"Spit it out," he replied, with a go-on hand movement.

"Oh, it's just that you look adorable when you are in love-" Gray rolled his eyes, while profusely blushing "-If you're so worried then why don't you use the lacrima to get a hold of her."

"I already tried that," _5 times_, he added in his head. Just then the doors slammed open, and Gray turned around so fast that Mira got whip-lash.

At the door was not Lucy, much to Gray's disappointment, but Lyon was standing there with an unconscious man over his shoulder, both supporting a copious amount of bruises and cuts. Gray looked over to Mira, and she looked at him with the same amount of worry and confusion. Wendy ran over to Lyon and healed his injuries. After she was finished, Lyon dragged the body over to Mira and Gray.

"What's going on?" Gray asked. Lyon looked at him with a look of sadness and pity in his eyes. Now Gray was really worried.

"I'm sorry," Lyon started. "Lucy's gone."

The whole place went silent, it was so quiet that you could almost hear the heartbeat of everyone in the guild.

"What?" Gray asked, voice just above a whisper.

"Lucy and I were on the same coming back," the white haired ice mage started. "Then the train just stopped and this asshole-" he pointed to the man on the ground "-started causing trouble, so Lucy and I started to fight him. At the end we were both tired and Lucy could barely stand, we thought that the guy was knocked out, but he wasn't. Lucy saw him chant something and shoot his magic at us, and she pushed me out of the way and then she just disappeared."

"What...what do you mean disappeared?" Levy asked trying to hold in her tears.

"I'm not sure myself, she just like faded out. If that makes sense..."

They heard a groan on the ground and saw the man waking up. Gray was the first one to get to him. And he was beyond furious.

"What did you do to her!?" He yelled grabbing the man's shirt.

"I sent her somewhere else," the man said. Gray punched him, hard, very hard.

"Where did you send her?" His voice quiet, but laced with anger.

The man thought for a second, "Somewhere where it will be really hard to get her back."

The guild was still quiet, albeit you could here a few sniffles of crying members. Gray lifted up the man and stared him in the eyes.

"Well then," he said coldly, "I guess your going to be here a while. You're going to stay here until you bring her back, and then I might not hurt you as bad."

And with that, Gray asked Levy to set up runes to keep the "asshole" in, dropped him and walked out.

1 month since Lucy's disappearance

Not much progress has been made, but some has. They figured out that the lacrimas can connect across the planes of the different worlds. They still don't know where she is but they have a general idea. Gray has tried non-stop calling Lucy's lacrima. He had to be threatened to eat and to sleep; he was a mess.

2 months

They have gotten the location a little bit closer, but it's still very large. All they need is Lucy to pick up her lacrima so they can get her location.

5 months

The man has figured out how to get her back once they find her, but it's only a theory. There's no real way to test it, so all they have to do is wait. Gray is still on the lacrima and is still being threatened about eating and sleeping.

"Gray," Mira said softly. He looked at her. "Maybe you should go get some rest."

"I can't. What if she calls when I'm not here?" Gray said.

"If Lucy was here, do you think that she would be wanting you to lose sleep, or even starve yourself? I know that you are worried about her, we all are, but you have to take into account your health too," Mira says, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Gray was quiet for a little bit, then sighed. "Okay."

Mira helped him up and watched him walk out of the guild.

6 months

Gray was looking a bit better, he started eating again, but only sleeping for a minimum of 4 hours a night. The rest of the time he was thinking of Lucy or trying to get her to pick up her lacrima. It would ring and ring, then stop. He would sigh, and try again.

The guy was still in his runes and had come up with multiple ways to bring her back hypothetically, all he needed was a place. They found out which world she was in, and that did not float many of the guild members boats. He just needed an exact location, so he doesn't accidentally bring more back than planned.

Gray was on his nth try, it was like a routine now. The lacrima was ringing, and ringing, and ringing. Gray was so use to it not being picked up that when a face popped up he was shell shocked.

"Gray..."

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. Graylu for the win! But was it good? It is definitely longer than the last ones. So, yeah hope you enjoyed the chapter, and 'till next time! Bye!**


	7. Sorry

Ok so like sorry guys...I don't really know where this was going so I'm going to discontinue the story since I don't have any ideas on what to write/ Sorry.. :(


End file.
